Universo Andrómeda/Historia
Ser Desconocido: Una vez crecimos en este Universo, nos levantamos como la raza más avanzada pero terminamos sucumbiendo por el aire de la guerra, nuestra mente perduro pero no nuestro pueblo. Hemos observado en silencio a la estrellas en busca de una nueva oportunidad. Ahora nuestra mente nos ha llamado de nuevo y con ella una gran decisión fue tomada.... es hora de ponerla en marcha. Viernes 20 de Enero del 2562, 11:31 AM, Proximidades de Centaury IV Era el 2562, la UNSC Carmine después de haber viajado en desliespacio más de 5 años había logrado pisar el territorio de Andrómeda. Dejando atras las lagrimas de la batalla de Gaia, una intensa y sangrienta lucha encarnizada de una colonia exterior insignia contra una flota devastadora del Covenant, la UNSC lucho bien pero ante la supremacía tecnológica y numérica de sus enemigos no había mucho que hacer... Ahora la Carmine se acercaba lentamente a Centaury IV, el resultado del exitoso viaje de la UNSC Lone Traveler hace décadas atrás. Cabina de Mando El Capitán Taylor es uno de los hombres con más potencial en su historial militar, participó en numerosas batallas y alcanzo múltiples ascensos hasta que fue elegido para ser el responsable a cargo de la UNSC Carmine, la mayor nave jamas creada por la humanidad. Con sus más de 7 km y su grueso blindaje de una aleación de Titanio y Tungsteno la hacen un verdadero bastión. Un recinto que guarda la vida de medio millón de personas evacuadas de Gaia, todas con una esperanza y fe en que tendrán una nueva vida alejadas del peligro que representa el Covenant. El Capitán se encontraba en la cabina de mando observando detenidamente a Centaury IV en las lejanías mientras la nave se aproximaba. El Dr. Morrison entró bruscamente con unos documentos engargolados. Dr. Morrison: Capitan Taylor, le traigo un nuevo reporte de nuestras investigaciones, le aseguro que hay cosas muy interesantes ocultas en este papeleo (Deja el engargolado en una mesa y acomoda sus lentes con el dedo indice). Cuando termine de leerlo por favor vaya a verme a mi oficina. Capitán Taylor: Entiendo, buen trabajo... El Dr. estaba saliendo de la cabina cuando le interrumpe. (Con una voz en alto) Capitan Taylor: Dr. (Se acerca y con una voz baja le pregunta) ¿Como te sientes de que hemos logrado llegar a Andrómeda? (Sosteniendo una mirada seria) Dr. Morrison: Sinceramente no me sienta mejor, lo único que me provoca es intriga... Le explicare cuando vaya a verme a mi oficina... me retiro. (Sin voltear atrás levanta su mano en signo de despedida) El Capitán Taylor deja de ver al Dr. y camina a la ventana de la nave para observar detenidamente a Centaury IV. Un planeta que representa el triunfo de la humanidad que ha logrado salir de su propia galaxia así como una ultima esperanza. (En su mente) Capitán Taylor: Centaury IV... un nuevo comienzo... Finalmente el Capitán sale de la cabina con el reporte del Dr. Morrison, paseándose por los pasillos observo a un grupo de marines moviendo grandes provisiones, entre ellos noto al Comandante Berrycloath. El Oficial al mando de los marines de la Carmine que siempre ha disfrutado de ordenar, mantener la disciplina así como buscar la seguridad de sus hombres. (Con voz alta) Comandante Berrycloath: Vamos marines, ¡muévanse, que hoy es un gran día! (Nota la presencia del Capitán y se acerca amigablemente). Hey Capitan Taylor, ¿como se encuentra, que tal el panorama de esta mañana? Capitán Taylor: Me encuentro bien gracias... todos lucen muy ocupados y enérgicos últimamente, me alegro por todos. (Con una sonrisa) Comandante Berrycloath: Da bastante gusto ver que todos estan felices de haber logrado llegar a Andrómeda, hemos escapado de la guerra y tenemos toda una galaxia para empezar de nuevo así que todos debemos de trabajar y dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para salir adelante. (Se coloca al costado del capitán y le da un par de palmadas amistosas en la espalda). Capitán Taylor: Eso espero Jack... eso espero... Centaury IV es todo lo que le queda a la humanidad si nuestros hermanos que se quedaron atrás fueron... (Triste)' Comandante Berrycloath': Sería una lastima... pero aun estamos nosotros, (Con un gran optimismo en su rostro) mientras sigamos de pie la muerte de todos aquellos que lucharon por sus hijos no habrá sido en vano. Es por eso que tenemos que trabajar duro para sacar adelante a todos esos niños que cuentan con nosotros. (Alegrándose)' Capitán Taylor': Tienes razón, mucha... Comandante Berrycloath: Confío en que todo saldrá bien, nos vemos luego Taylor, mis soldados me necesitan. (Se marcha) Capitán Taylor: Hasta luego Jack, que todo valla bien. Taylor continúo su caminata por la nave hasta llegar a su habitación, un recinto de 15 m² con paredes grises y un techo de color gris claro, las paredes estaban adornadas de pinturas abstractas y clásicas del periodo realista, entre las cuales destacaba una copia bastante grande del Concierto de flauta de Federico el Grande. Además unos muebles modernos y minimalistas se acomodaban dando bastante espacio para caminar, en el centro se alzaba una mesa con unas cuantas botellas del más fino vino que se podía conseguir en Gaia, por supuesto estas estaban sin abrir... como si de una reliquia se tratara debido al gran valor sentimental que el Capitán tenía por ellas. Dio unos pasos por su habitación observando todas sus pertenencias, inesperadamente observó una fotografía en su mesa que inmediatamente le hizo acercarse a verla, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un cuadro familiar, era él de pequeño con su padre y madre posando con un segundo plano bastante impresionante, se trataba del Valle Stearthansoon, una impresionante obra de la naturaleza en Gaia. Miro con nostalgia su fotografía hasta que lo coloco en su pared, tras esto decidió ir al baño a tomar una ducha... mientras se bañaba se detenía a recordar las escenas que la batalla de Gaia había dejado en su mente. Después de varios minutos recordando, se apresuro a bañarse pues tenía mucho trabajo por delante. De pronto la IA de la nave utilizo una bocina del baño para hablarle. IA Katsu: ¿Capitán? Hay novedades muy interesantes para usted. Capitán Taylor: Katsu... Sabes que no me gusta que te introduzcas en mi baño... IA Katsu: ¿Señor...? ¿Cuantas veces tenemos que pasar por las mismas trivialidades? Capitán Taylor: Olvídalo, dime que es lo que pasa. IA Katsu: Hay unos disturbios en Detroit en el Sector A. Un grupo de Rebeldes buscan tomar un centro comercial del distrito de Canderdale, el General de Brigada Reach se hará cargo, por otro lado el Almirante de Flota James Griffin solicita hablar con usted por una videollamada privada... Capitán Taylor: Entiendo... (Suspira) ¿Podrías hacerte cargo esta vez? Me informas lo que te diga. IA Katsu: Me temo señor que no podré cumplir su deseo, el Almirante solicito claramente su intención de hablar únicamente con usted y nadie más. Capitán Taylor: ¿Que sera tan importante...? De acuerdo iré en unos minutos. IA Katsu: Entiendo, preparare un canal privado en su ordenador protegido por mi en todo momento, disfrute su ducha, cualquier inquietud hágamelo saber, hasta luego Capitán. Taylor se apresuro y en 5 minutos salio de la ducha, mientras se miraba al espejo notó que este se rompió de la nada como si fuera un mal augurio. 11:49 AM, Zona Militar Seath, Camaras de Sueño Criogenico El Sector Militar, el lugar donde miles de soldados viven y entrenan a diario, la mayoria son marines pero entre la tripulación de la Carmine se encontraban varios escuadrones de ODST, todos sobrevivientes de la batalla de Gaia. De entre la Zona había una subdivisión que albergaba a miles de cámaras de sueño criogenico donde descansaba solo el personal importante ya sean militares, oficiales y/o civiles. Un grupo de científicos con batas descansaban y tomaban cerveza en un cubículo mientras escuchaban una buena selección de Rock. Cientifico 1: ¿Que le dirás a Karla acerca de tu despido, Ernesto? Ernesto: ¿Despedido? (Rie) Todavía no me vas a ver fuera de este barco en mucho tiempo, hablare con Elena y veras que no me votaran... al menos no por ahora. (Toma una buena porción de cerveza)' Científico 2': Seamos realistas Ernesto, últimamente no has hecho mucho en las investigaciones y en tu nuevo puesto ya te han visto dormir mientras se suponía que tenías que monitorear a los durmientes. (Apenado) Ernesto: ¿Quien te ha dicho eso Colin? Colin: El Superintendente, ya sabes, de vez en cuando tengo la oportunidad de hablar con él en mi ordenador. (Sorprendido) Ernesto: ¿¡Qué, cómo!? Científico 1: Después de todo Colin ahora ocupa un cargo de Monitor de Seguridad desde ayer, ¿no lo sabias? Ernesto: No... diablos Eloi, ¿por que no me tienes al tanto? Eloi: Lo intente idiota, ¡ayer te llame pero no estabas en linea! ¿Que estabas haciendo? (Apenado) Ernesto: Bueno, ayer fue mi día de descanso así que... Colin: ¿Sí...? (Apenado) Ernesto: Bueno ya saben, lo que hace un hombre cuando esta... Un hombre alto de bata entra azotando la puerta fuertemente interrumpiendo la conversación de aquellos hombres de ciencia, al notar la presencia de su superior de inmediato procedieron a esconder las cervezas que estaban bebiendo tranquilamente. (Escondiendo su cerveza) Colin: ¿Dr. Laurent? ¿Que hace aquí Doc? Dr. Laurent: Pasaba cerca cuando recordé que Ernesto fue asignado al área (Se acerca a Ernesto y con una voz muy seria) ¿Vas a cagarla de nuevo Ernesto? (Nervioso) Ernesto: No señor, por supuesto que no. Dr. Laurent: Excelente (Grita) Rápido, vengan a la cabina de control de las cámaras de sueño criogenico o los despido. Como era de esperarse respondieron sumisamente a la orden de aquel hombre, apenas en un respirar ya estaban en la sala y el Doctor comenzó con sus ordenes. Dr. Laurent: ¿Como se encuentran...? Colin: Análisis pre-eliminares muestran buenos resultados. Dr. Launrent: ¿Cabo Hamilton? Colin: Señales vitales en perfecto estado. Eloi: Individuo NO. 251, 289, 569 y 912 presentan altercados en su mecánica motriz. Colin: No. 24 parece tener un ligero daño en su sistema respiratorio, nada grave. Ernesto: Los civiles se encuentra correctos, ningún problema. Dr. Laurent: No. 251... espero que no sea grave, chicos levanten a los ODST de inmediato que es una orden del mando. Colin: Entendido señor, despertandolos en 3, 2, 1... El Dr. toma el control del micrófono central y se dirije a los ODST. (Por el micrófono) Dr. Laurent: ¿Me escuchan ODST's...? Levántense que ya han pasado 10 años desde que el Covenant nos pateo el trasero. Colin: Señor Laurent... no nos recuerde lo que paso hace una década. (Enojado) Dr. Laurent: ¿Sirve de algo olvidar lo que pasamos? Más vale recordarlo para así motivarnos a no caer como aquella vez... No vuelva a interrumpirme o le restituiré de su cargo. Colin: De acuerdo... Las frías cabinas de los ODST se abrieron tras un largo letargo, tras superar el estado amodorrado, la amargura de despertar tras unos episodios tan oscuros como fueron la batalla de Gaia se hizo presente dentro de la mirada de aquellos soldados. Sin embargo en algunos era completamente diferente, en vez de estar deprimidos estaban completamente confundidos esperando indicaciones. El Dr. Laurent dio un fuerte respiro antes de hablar por el microfono, a toda voz pronuncio su discurso. Dr. Laurent: Soldados, son las 11 55 horas, 20 de Enero del 2562... tenemos buenas noticias para ustedes, hemos llegado a Andrómeda... De inmediato la muchedumbre de soldados rugió al escuchar tan reconfortante logro. Dr. Laurent: Silencio muchachos, habrá más tiempo para festejar. Por ahora el mando ha solicitado que se preparen para ordenes dentro de unas horas... se les ha autorizado el acceso a sus dormitorios así que aprovechen para bañarse o hacer lo que tengan que hacer para que, a las 14 horas vayan a las cafeterías a comer todo lo que necesiten... posteriormente se les avisara cual es vuestra orden. Antes que nada tienen que pasar por una revisión medica más adelante. Sigan esta puerta y llegaran al equipo medico que los atenderán. En marcha soldados. Los ODST se marcharon poco a poco, eran bastantes hombres los que tenían que atravesar unas puertas no muy grandes, entre las filas se escuchaban bastantantes conversaciones que cuestionaban el hecho de haber llegado a Andrómeda. "¿Como ha sido posible...? ¿Nos estarán jugando una broma...? Suena ridículo haber viajado tanta distancia en tan solo unos años, que no me venga con una estupidez tan grande como esa" Son unas de las frases que se podían percibir, se podía decir que dudaban y no creían que fuera posible haber viajado tanta distancia en tan poco tiempo ya que las naves humanas son muy lentas... ¿Cuál sera la explicación a este enigma? Los ODST se reunieron por equipos, en una esquina de la sala se encontraba el legendario escuadrón Lima, un grupo de 5 hombres y una mujer que han vivido en carne propia la interminable campaña genocida del Covenant en múltiples ocasiones. Sargento Spencer: Joder Frederik, mejor guarda silencio con eso, si es verdad que sea pero déjalo. (Emocionado)' Frederik': Pero Sargento, necesitamos saber si de verdad estamos en Andrómeda, sabes que siempre he soñado con conocer esta galaxia desde niño. Barrick: No se tu, pero a mi me da igual... solo quiero darme una jodida ducha... Alex: Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también, seguro que Rohan... también (Nota que él no esta con el grupo) (Adormilado e ignorando la conversación, se encontraba David recargado de una pared) David: Espera un segundo, ¿donde esta Rohan? Barrick: Es verdad... ya nos alcanzara. (Se levanta) David: Tenemos que encontrarlo. (Despreocupado) 'Barrick': No te preocupes, seguramente estará hablando con alguien más. David: Bueno... quizás tengas razón. (Se recarga nuevamente en la pared y cierra los ojos) Estoy exhausto, necesito dormir, de verdad. Viernes 20 de Enero del 2562, 12:00 PM, S. Civil Distrito Dinan, Detroit, UNSC Carmine Una alarma comenzó a sonar repetidamente en una habitación oscura aunque algo elegante, un hombre continuaba durmiendo a pesar de la molesta alarma que había colocado, de pronto las cortinas se abren dejando pasar la suficiente luz como para despertarlo. Inteligencia Artificial: Jhonnie, es hora de levantarse, ya son las 12 en punto y su jefe lo espera. (Adormilado toma su almohada y trata de dormir boca abajo) Jhonnie Hamilton: Joder Ivette, dejame en paz esta vez... Jhonnie Hamilton, un adolescente civil superviviente de la sangrienta batalla de Gaia, su gran inteligencia y habilidad para leer los comportamientos de las personas lo hicieron de vital importancia para la ONI. Es por ello que ahora es un destacado miembro de la Policia Especial de Detroit, que se encarga de investigar profundamente a los rebeldes. Ivette: Lo siento señor, pero tienes que ir a tu trabajo. (Se voltea y observa su móvil) Jhonnie: Vale esta bien... Es viernes así que tengo el fin de semana por delante... (Da un paseo por la interfaz de su teléfono hasta que recibe un mensaje de texto) (En pantalla) Elena: Jhonnie, deberías de tener cuidado cuando vallas por las calles, últimamente hay muchos disturbios por ahí. Jhonnie Hmailton: ¿Cuidado? (Mira a su televisor y este se prende) Esos idiotas no entienden. Jhonnie cambio de canales hasta que se detuvo en un noticiero. Presentadora: Siempre se han presentado múltiples levantamientos de los rebeldes en los sectores bajos, pero jamas había ocurrido uno como el de esta mañana... (Aparecen grabaciones del atentado) un grupo de rebeldes entraron armados a un centro comercial de Canderdale donde, lamentablemente, mataron a 5 personas. Aunque los esfuerzos de los policías fueron buenos los rebeldes terminaron por secuestrar a una niña y escaparse del lugar, justo antes de que las fuerzas especiales, (Una imagen de James Reach llegando al lugar con sus soldados aparece) lideradas por el General de Brigada James Reach llegaran... Jhonnie Hamilton: (Apaga el televisor) Esos inutiles, no pueden llegar a tiempo... Jhonnie se levanta de su cama y se come una galleta de un empaque que estaba en un pequeño mueble junto a su cama, seguido de esto entra a su baño. Después de varios minutos sale y se arregla rápidamente para luego entrar a su cocina, saca de su refrigerador comida rápida que introduce en su horno de microondas, se sienta y observa el reloj varios minutos en silencio mientras espera su desayuno. La inteligencia artificial de antes aparece frente a el en su mesa. Una IA adolescente delgada de ojos azules y cabello azul oscuro que viste de una ropa juvenil que recuerda a un estilo scene/emo de los inicios de la década de los 2000. Ivette: ¿En que piensas? Jhonnie Hamilton: Nada especial... ¿podrías darme algunos informes de las ultimas actividades rebeldes? Ivette: Por supuesto, desde hace 2 meses que los rebeldes han incrementado sus movimientos en sus distritos bajos de origen como el 20, 21, 21A y 23, comenzaron asaltando tiendas, secuestrando personas... pero el atentado de esta mañana es el primero que no ocurre en alguno de sus distritos bajos sino, en el prestigiado distrito de Canderdale. Las autoridades se han alarmado y han reforzado los cruces para evitar el paso de cualquier persona y... Jhonnie Hamilton: ¿Estas diciendo que se han infiltrado en los distritos altos? Ivette: Bueno no podría decirte con certeza pero... eso parece. Algunos rumores indican que el numero de rebeldes esta creciendo en gran medida... su comida esta lista. Tras unos segundos, el horno de microondas se abrió y Jhonnie toma su comida. Jhonnie: Vaya Ivette, parece que sabes todo lo que pasa en esta casa y... fuera de ella. Ivette: Seré una IA domestica pero créame que soy más que eso señor Hamilton. (Sonrie y comienza a peinar su cabello) (Un poco fascinado) Jhonnie: Increíble... espera ¿porque continuas llamándome "señor"? Tengo 25 y no me veo nada viejo. Ivette: ¿Recuerdas que tengo 17? Para mi ya eres un señor. (Confuso) Jhonnie: Pero... lo que tu digas... (Come su desayuno) Ivette: ¿Algo más que quieras, continuamos con nuestra música, algún vídeo? Tengo más de 9000 canciones en mi memoria que podría escuchar. Jhonnie: Gracias Ivette, cuando vuelva del trabajo podríamos escuchar ese álbum que me recomendaste. (Hace memoria) ahora recuerdo que tiene tiempo que no he escuchado las viejas canciones de mi banda favorita de mi adolescencia. Ivette: No se diga más. (Aplaude y sonríe) Una canción de The Neighbourhood comienza a sonar en la cocina. '' (Sonríe) '''Jhonnie': Ha pasado mucho tiempo... (Se entristece) lastima que los miembros no sobrevivieron a Gaia... que lamentable. Finalmente Jhonnie termina de comer y acude a su baño donde se lava los dientes rápidamente. Ahora esta listo para dejar su departamento. Camina hacia su entrada pero encuentra una revista electrónica en una cómoda. Finalmente termina de hojear la revista y antes de salir de su departamento se despide de Ivette. Jhonnie': Hasta luego Ivette. Ivette: Adiós Jhonnie, suerte. Jhonnie sale de su vivienda y se encuentra con un gran pasillo por el que camina y se encuentra con un vecino, un hombre de 59 años algo delgado, parecía que estaba enfermo. (Sacando sus llaves para abrir su departamento) Vecino: Hola Joseph los miembros de la Policia Especial cuentan con máxima discrecion y confidencialidad... nombres, registros, facturas falsas.. etc, ¿como estas? Jhonnie: Bien Leo, ¿y usted...? Veo que sigue enfermo, ¿ya ha ido a ver al medico? Leo: Si, me ha dado unas medicinas nuevas, dice que mi enfermedad puede ser causada por la comida, hay rumores de que las frutas y verduras están empezando a tener químicos extraños a causa de estar tan modificados genéticamente. Jhonnie: Si, he leído acerca de eso antes de salir de casa... es una rabia que sea ilegal cosechar uno sus propias plantas. Leo: Si... (Estornuda) el mando de la Carmine tiene medidas muy estúpidas... seguro que es por eso que los rebeldes cada vez son más. (Da una palmada amistosa) Jhonnie: Quizás Leo, no se preocupe que seguramente la policia hara algo al respecto, confie en que ellos se encargaran de ellos. Leo: Los rebeldes no son los culpables Joseph, el mando de la nave lo es. (Pensando) Johnnie: ¿Lo dice en serio? Leo: Si Joseph, deberías de saberlo ya, después de todo eres un genio. Bueno te dejo, tengo que tomarme mis medicinas y descansar. (Abre su puerta y antes de cerrar se despide) Adiós Jhonnie. Jhonnie: Vale, hasta luego... (Camina por el pasillo hacia un elevador. En su mente) ¿De donde ha sacado eso...? Viernes 20 de Enero del 2562, 2:39 PM, Z. Civil Seath, Complejo Habitacional Sur Una brisa rápida y misteriosa entro por la ventana de un dormitorio oscuro cubierto con pinturas de paisajes lluviosos, una chaqueta militar descansaba en una silla de escritorio colocada justo junto a la cama, donde alguien parece dormir profundamente. Era el mismísimo Rohan Franhoith, un ODST de Élite veterano de la Batalla de Gaia, junto a su escuadrón afrontaron a hordas de Covenant y llevaron a cabo heroicas acciones en operaciones sumamente importantes, si bien fueron duros golpes para el Covenant, nada podía detenerlos de arrasar el planeta. Dentro de su sueño, un túnel oscuro con apenas unas luces que iluminaban, de una manera pobre las viejas paredes pintadas con cientos de grafitis juveniles por los que él parecía caminar con su traje ODST bastante dañado. De pronto un estruendo tenue y lejano ocurre, en cuestión de segundos el túnel tembló débilmente haciendo que cayera polvo, las luces del lugar empezaron a apagarse lentamente mientras que su respiración y ritmo cardíaco empezaba a acelerarse pero al cabo de unos segundos se tranquilizo, estaba enfocado en atravesar aquella penumbra que llenaba a ese sucio pasillo. Unos sonidos graves constantes y amargos empezaron a sonar, como si de una orquesta alienigena sonara en lo más profundo de aquel lugar. Sin dejarse intimidar, Rohan continuo caminando ciegamente por el sitio, con solo el sonido de pequeñas corrientes de agua caer por las paredes así como sus pisadas en los charcos que estas dejaban, avanzo sin mirar atras. Los sonidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes a la vez que el ritmo cardíaco de Rohan empezó a subir de nuevo, aunque la escena fuera espeluznante, él continuo su viaje hasta que encontró una linterna tirada iluminando unas marcas de sangre talladas fuertemente en la pared. De pronto algo toca a Rohan por el hombro, este voltea violentamente y asustado revelando con su linterna el rostro de un soldado ensangrentado que pronuncia una sola linea antes de desaparecer en la penumbra. De inmediato Rohan despierta de su pesadilla, con su respiración y ritmo cardíaco a tope, después de unos segundos se da cuenta de que esta en la habitación de una clínica, minutos después de un medico llega. (Sorprendido) Médico: Vaya, pero si has despertado ya, menos mal, pensábamos que estarías en coma indefinidamente. (Confundido, agitado y hostil) Rohan: ¿Coma...? ¿¡Que ha pasado, donde estoy!? Médico: Sera mejor que te tranquilices por ahora, estas muy agitado... no vaya a ser que te de un paro cardíaco. (Calmándose) Rohan: Esta bien... dígame que paso cuanto antes... por favor. Medico: Rohan, te encuentras en una clínica privada del sector civil, te encontraron vagando por las calles de Detroit hace unas horas, cuando te intentaron ayudar simplemente te desmayaste y sangraste por los ojos... (Sorprendido) Rohan: ¿¡Que!? No recuerdo nada de eso yo... me fui a dormir a mi habitación y... no recuerdo nada... Médico: Así que si tienes amnesia, no te preocupes ya te hicimos analisis preeliminares y parece que no te paso nada en tu cerebro... aun quedan por hacer otras pruebas para comprobar que estas completamente bien. Y por supuesto, ayudarte a recuperar la memoria. Rohan guardo silencio, esperando que el Medico siguiera con su explicación. Médico: Se que esto es muy repentino para ti, pero por ahora manten la calma. Contactaremos con el mando militar y les informaremos de tu situación. Rohan asiente con la cabeza y desvia su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación que dejaba pasar una luz fria que no venía muy bien para las sensaciones. Médico: Soy el Doctor Evans, cualquier problema puedes tocar ese boton que esta en la pared junto a tí e inmediatamente una enfermera vendra, ¿Vale...? El paciente continua mirando la ventana sin responder. (Ligeramente cansado) Dr. Evans: Vale, tengo que retirarme... Finalmente el Doctor se retira y deja solo a Rohan que continuaba mirando la ventana sin parar, al cabo de unos segundos unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. 2538, Jericho IV Rohan y David se encontraban discutiendo muy intensamente en un callejón. Él acababa de salir de un Centro Psiquiátrico, donde fue torturado físicamente y mentalmente. Hasta que después de mucho sufrimiento y de estar cerca de ser asesinado logro escapar. (Lleno de furia) Rohan: ¡Muérete, no te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida! (Golpea fuertemente a David, arrojándolo contra unas bolsas de basura) (Limpiandose la sangre que brotaba de su boca) David: Yo solo quise ayudarte... Rohan (Levantándose lentamente) Rohan regreso y tomo del cuello a David, empujándolo fuertemente contra la pared. (Fríamente) Rohan: Tu conocerás el infierno en el que una vez yo solía estar. (Lo suelta agresivamente y se marcha) 2554, Gaia El sonido de las hélices de un Falcon sonaban gravemente en las cercanías mientras Rohan acababa de recibir una herida de plasma en el pecho, agonizante, estaba siendo cargado desesperadamente por David mientras hordas del Covenant disparaban a sus espaldas. David: ¡Mierda hermano, te sacaremos de aquí! Varias balas de carabina impactaron contra la espalda de David, pero este, no dejaba paso a que el dolor se apoderara de él. Continuo corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia el Falcon, que estaba a punto de irse gracias al intenso fuego que estaba recibiendo. (Disparando desde el Falcon) Marine: ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos...! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! David logra subir, de inmediato cae agotado al suelo del Falcon, dejando detrás de si un chorro de sangre. Marine: ¡Sácanos de aquí! Finalmente se elevan, desde las alturas el fondo de una tarde rojiza se hacia presente, cientos de rascacielos estaban incendiados y otros colapsaban llenando de polvo a Nueva Lyon, era el fin, la capital había caído, en un instante un Crucero Covenant comenzó a disparar su proyector de plasma. David: Lo logramos hermano... lo logramos... (Se desmaya) Las palabras de David apenas fueron escuchadas por Rohan, este estaba agonizando y unos segundos más tarde perdió el conocimiento. Hoy, UNSC Carmine (Mirando unas placas de identificación colgando de su chaqueta) Rohan Franhoith: Soy un idiota... Viernes 20 de Enero del 2562, 3:29 PM, S. Civil Distrito Dinan, Detroit, UNSC Carmine El sonido de la maquinas funcionando y la estresante melodia del trafico no dejaba de aullar en las cercanías del área de construcción. (Con una mirada fría) Johnnie: Así que es él. Johnnie se encontraba en cuclillas analizando el cuerpo de un trabajador asesinado con una varilla incrustada en la pierna izquierda, ademas unas marcas de sangre provocadas por múltiples apuñaladas en el pecho. Trabajador: Si, lo encontramos esta mañana, no sabemos cuanto lleva ahí... Johnnie: A juzgar por las apariencias parece que fue asesinado ayer en la noche. (Se gira) ¿Porque llamo tan urgente y desesperadamente a la policial Trabajador: ¿Como...? (Temeroso) Bueno, escuchamos rumores de unos colegas que también son trabajadores, de que él estaba metido en... ya sabe, con los rebeldes. Johnnie: Rebeldes... ¿Quiere decir que tenía vínculos con ellos...? Trabajador: Probablemente. Johnnie se levanta y hecha un vistazo al lugar, el cuerpo estaba metido en medio de 2 almacenes que se encontraban en una zona alejada de las construcciones del momento, era un lugar mas o menos prudente para dejar el cuerpo y huir rápidamente. Al cabo de unos segundos una cámara de seguridad de un edificio cercano que apuntaba a la escena del crimen fue vista por Jhonnie. (Susurrando) Johnnie: Así que hay una cámara. (Toma su smartphone y marca a la Policía Especial) ¿Jack? Estoy aquí, donde mataron al constructor, dile al equipo forense que vengan, creo que podrían haber huellas en el lugar... (Recibe una respuesta) De acuerdo. (Termina la llamada y habla con el trabajador que le acompañaba) Por favor, vaya a la entrada del lugar, espere a mi equipo y guielos aquí. Trabajador: Claro. Jhonnie se marcha y al cabo de unos minutos llega al pie del edificio, era una sede empresarial de una compañía que habría cobrado un lugar en la nave para asegurarse de sobrevivir del Covenant. Luego de mirar el lugar decide entrar, sin ningún problema gracias a su identificación policial falsa. Habla con la recepcionista y pide instrucciones para ver al encargado de la vigilancia. ... Jhonnie llega a una habitación oscura, únicamente iluminada por las numerosas pantallas que descansaban sobre un escritorio desordenado al fondo. Johnnie: Un clásico... (Hecha un vistazo al escritorio) Un libro cerrado boca abajo estaba sobre el escritorio y él no tardo en tomarlo. "La muerte del cielo nocturno" por Adrien Faure... (En su mente)'' Parece un libro interesante. Un hombre viejo, caucásico y delgado con una estatura media entra a la habitación. '''Guardia de seguridad': ¿Disculpe? Johnnie: Oh, perdone usted, pensé que no había nadie. (Deja el libro en el escritorio) Veo que gusta la lectura. (Con un notorio mal humor) Guardia de seguridad: Cuando no tienes nada que hacer y detestas los smartphones... es lo que queda... ¿Que quiere? Johnnie: Bueno... soy un enviado de la policía de Detroit, hubo un asesinato muy cerca de aquí y me gustaría revisar una de sus cámaras que apuntaba al lugar. Guardia de seguridad: Lo siento, pero nuestra compañía se niega a mostrar el contenido de las cámaras. (Confundido) Johnnie: ¿Esta hablando en serio? Esta entorpeciendo una investigación policíaca. Guardia de seguridad: Son la políticas de la compañía, esta perdiendo su tiempo. Johnnie observa una nota sobre el escritorio con un símbolo un tanto extraño grabado. Johnnie: Ese símbolo... ¿Qué es? El hombre rápidamente esconde la nota y con un humor cada vez peor contesta. Guardia de seguridad: Si quiere acceder a la cámaras consigas una orden, ahora váyase por favor. Johnnie abandona el lugar sin decir una palabra, mientras caminaba por el lugar decidió investigar, hace unos meses escucho los rumores de una empresa que estaba usando sus influencias para obtener materiales robados para la fabricación de equipos informáticos ilegales. Algo le daba la corazonada de que se encontraba en la sede de ella. Johnnie: ¿Ivette? Ivette: ¿Johnnie...? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que marcaste a tu propia casa. (Con voz baja) Jhonnie: No tengo mucho tiempo, así que quiero que investigues una empresa, se llama INT Industries. Cualquier cosa interesante dímelo. Unos pasos sonaban muy cerca de Johnnie, así que este de inmediato se esconde en un cuarto de servicio y mete su smartphone en un bolsillo de su chaqueta para silenciarlo lo más posible. Ivette: Esta bien. ¿Quieres que te diga que averiguo ahora mismo o después...? ¿Estas ahí? Unos hombres pasaron justo delante del cuarto de servicio, sus conversaciones se escuchaban claramente para los oídos atentos y afinados de Jhonnie. Hombre 1: Es un asco que haya unos policías especiales enfrente del edificio. Hombre 2: Era de esperarse, ese sujeto fue asesinado por rebeldes... justo enfrente, que fastidio... Hombre 3''': Bueno, que se le va a hacer.... a trabajar muchachos. (En su mente) '''Johnnie: Si él supiera que hay uno aquí... (Hecha un vistazo a la habitación oscura en la que estaba, no había más que artículos de limpieza, tras unos segundos afina la vista en señal de suma seriedad y se acerca al fondo del cuarto) Ivette: ¿Hey? (Toma su teléfono) Jhonnie: Dame la información que tengas. Ivette: ¿Primero me ignoras y ahora quieres que te hable? Johnnie: Ivette... Ivette: Vale esta bien... INT Industries... es una corporación multimillonaria especializada en el desarrollo tecnológico y armamentista fundada en Reach y más tarde trasladada a Gaia, planeta donde crecieron económicamente de una manera un tanto dudosa y a costillas de prácticamente tratar como esclavos a sus empleados. Llegaron hasta el punto de crear influencias y presiones en departamentos gubernamentales de la ONI de dicho planeta... fueron los principales impulsores de proyectos tales como el muerto Programa: SPARTAN-G y... Johnnie: Háblame más de sus escándalos... Ivette: En el 2543 se les acuso de sabotear un sindicato que luchaba por los derechos de los empleados de la compañía, 2 años más tarde surgieron supuestas noticias que exponían que la corporación despilfarraba dinero en fiestas lujosas y extravagantes, exclusivas para millonarios... Johnnie: ¿Hay algo relacionado con rebeldes? Ivette: No... parece que no. Johnnie guarda un ligero silencio hasta suspirar de cansancio para finalmente terminar por fruncir el ceño antes de responder Jhonnie: Hay algo en esta empresa que no me agrada, siento como si ya hubiera tenido problemas con ellos en el pasado. Ivette: ¿Los estas investigando? Ten cuidado, no hay una buena reputación detrás de ellos. Johnnie: Descuida, yo me las puedo arreglar sin problemas. Ivette: Si tu lo dices... Unos instantes después Johnnie recibe una llamada inesperada ... tras algún tiempo, abandona el cuarto de servicio en el que había pasado cerca de 5 minutos. Al salir noto un silencio inusual en los pasillos. Las manecillas de un reloj postrado dejaron de sonar cuando Johnnie comenzó a caminar en dirección al elevador más cercano. Al entrar, no había nadie, el botón de la primera planta fue presionado y de inmediato el elevador continuo con su tarea cotidiana mientras las clásicas melodías sonaban en él. La mente de Johnnie inicio su odisea en la búsqueda de la palabra INT Industries en su memoria, imagen tras imagen, suceso tras suceso y nada parecía estar conectado. A llegar a la planta 6 un hombre vestido de traje negro entra al elevador, se coloca justo al costado de Johnnie y un incomodo silencio hace su aparición. El hombre parece mirar fijamente la puerta del elevador mientras su acompañante lo mira de reojo. Finalmente una sola palabra rompe el silencio. Hombre desconocido: ¿Johnnie... Hamilton? Una fuerte alerta resuena en la conciencia de Johnnie, parecía que el peligro estaba cerca. (Serio, sin perder la compostura y mirando fijamente la puerta) Johnnie: ¿Johnnie Hamilton? No me suena, seguramente me ha confundido. (Serio, sin perder la compostura y mirando fijamente la puerta) Hombre desconocido: Estimado Johnnie Hamilton... he escuchado acerca de usted, sé quien es, a que se dedica, su pasado... donde vive... (En su mente) Johnnie: ¿Quien diablos es este sujeto? Hombre desconocido: No se preocupe, no hay nada que temer por ahora, (Avanza y presiona un botón que detiene el elevador para después lentamente hundir su dedo en el indicador del ultimo piso) Le aconsejo no enseñar su identificación... Johnnie abre intensamente sus ojos y recuerda el instante en el que mostró su identificación... falsa para acceder al edificio, no puede dar credibilidad de que lo hayan identificado con esa tarjeta, algo tan simple parecía haber comprometido su destino. (En su mente) Johnnie: ¡Es imposible! El hombre finalmente retira su dedo del botón del ultimo piso y el elevador sumisamente obedece ese cambio de dirección tan súbito. ... Enlaces > Personajes ' '< Escuadrón Lima-67 *Rohan Franjait *Deivid Reigard *Spencer Rowling *Samanta Miles *Frederik Blake *Barrick Scott Escuadrón Light *Reiken Evanson Personal de Alto Mando *Capitan de Armada Taylor Johnson - Oficial al mando de la UNSC Carmine *Almirante de Flota James Griffin - Oficial al mando de la flota de la UNSC en Centaury IV > Lugares < *Centaury IV *Gaia (Solo mencionado) *Reach (Solo mencionado) *Anchor 11 *Base Inoscu *Base Blue Moon > Naves < *UNSC Carmine Galería Bigo.jpg|El centro de logistica. Dawn under heaven odst by wkc7783-d5g7bb4.jpg|La armadura de Rohan. Categoría:Universo Andrómeda